Best Friends Forever
by Winter.Sonataz.Romance
Summary: A twenty year old woman now, Tomoyo Daidouji reflects upon her past, consumed with loneliness will she become too involved with “what was” and forget to consider “what could be.”


**A/n:**I hadn't planned on posting this story for a little while longer; until I was able to get a sufficient amount of information in this first chapter. I wanted to get as much in the first chapter as possible—which in turn was making me really anxious about submitting it. However, I didn't want to put _too much_ into the first chapter. So, here it is. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Tsubasa RC, nor do I own the characters there in. I just do this for fun, so no suing thanks .;

* * *

Motionless, in silence a raven haired beauty lie upon her bed, her azure hues staring unfocused upon the ceiling. Her porcelain flesh challenging the purity of the lovely white nightgown her body was draped with, that in which she intended to wear for bed, to sleep. However, she could not drift into that desired state for the thoughts within her head swarmed. Even now, two years after the event, it still had not settled with her completely. Or rather it had, it was just loneliness that plagued her, her heart ached for companionship and not just any. She wanted one that she could place herself into completely, without fear of being broken.

Two years ago, was when she lost everything—well everything that matter to her at the point. Two years ago, all her friends: Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling all graduated high school along side her. Those three years attending high school had been the best years of her life and she couldn't have been happier. Surrounded by friends, going on adventures, even meeting new people, one of which became very special to her—of course this wasn't noted at first. And sure! There were mishaps, but it didn't matter because they all had each other.

The raven haired woman's sapphire crystals drifted slowly shut as her memories flooded the chamber of the mind's eye. It was hard to believe that so much time had past, but it was even more difficult to think that it had past without her friends. There was a point and time when she thought the world would end without Sakura around. However, those days were long gone and the world didn't end, it kept spinning. At first the young fashion designer and directress thought it was only to spite her that the world continued on its merry axis. Though, it was obviously not the case, life happened—just as she hope it would when she was ten and as she knew and expected it to, when she was sixteen.

It wasn't all bad; she wasn't totally alone supposedly, perhaps she was just being over dramatic? She still spoke to her friends over the phone and visited them on vacations when she could, or when they could have her, or vice versa. Except, that wasn't the same as actually being in their presence, having them around to spend time with. Everything had begun when her cousin stumbled upon the book of Clow. Then met a Chinese boy, who had come to fulfill his destiny, his wish, to be the master of the cards, Syaoran Li.—The two had become close through all there experiences, adventures, and time spent together. It just, snowballed from there, really. Not that, she had resentment for the descendant of Clow, no not at all, he made Sakura happy and that made her happy. She had always known the two would end up together, in fact she was so sure of it she had worked together with Meiling to give the couple there chance at love. Despite, the fact her choice to step aside and be selfless about the whole matter, left her in the void of third wheel. The porcelain beauty sighed softly the quiet sound seeming much louder in her darkened apartment.

_**April 2004**_

The school year had just begun. Entrance exams had been taken, afterwards students were placed in there appropriate classes and grades. Students themselves beginning to learn there routines as they searched for old friends and new along the way, if they hadn't already. It was lunchtime and instead of eating in the cafeteria Tomoyo had suggested her friends have there in-school meal outside. It was a good day for a picnic, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. The raven haired girl had set up a blanket, underneath a large tree in the school's courtyard while she patiently waited for her friends to show up.

"Oh Great! I thought I was going to be the last one to show up." She heard the voice and foot steps of another girl, as her sapphire hues turned to view the newcomer. It was Meiling, Syaoran's cousin, she had once been his affianced, but that was the past. Now, the Chinese girl was one of the fashion directress's closest girlfriends—that was except for Sakura. Meiling had returned to Japan along with her cousin to attend high school with her friends here. Tomoyo waved gently as the other black haired girl came and sat next to her with her lunch.

"Good afternoon, Meiling-chan." The paler girl greeted.

"Hey, Tomoyo. Any sign of the happy couple?" She smiled before taking a much needed breather.

"No." The raven haired girl answered.

"Speaking of couples, what about you and Hiiragizawa-san?" The Chinese girl asked.

"We're not-" Tomoyo began to say, but was cut off by her friend.

"I know your not, but you should be. Don't you two still talk over the phone?"

"We talk. He's to be coming back to visit during summer vacation." Tomoyo answered with a faint smile. Unlike her cousin, she was not dense about her feelings nor did she need help to follow through with a desire. She liked the male known as 'Hiiragizawa Eriol' she had, had a crush on him since first meeting him in grade school. However, circumstance had always prevented her from taking steps to tell him outright. To be honest, those events that had disallowed her confession were the boy's own fault. He was constantly testing Sakura, making a nuisance of himself, though the group of friends were unaware of this until everything was said and done. Afterwards, the boy returned to England, from that point on he was not heard from too much. That was until the nothing card showed up, he warned Sakura. Tomoyo did her best to keep in touch with Eriol following that, getting his number from her cousin. She called the dark haired male regularly and he made his effort too, all in all they had done as well as expected for being nearly an entire world apart.

Suddenly, the raven haired teen was ripped from her thoughts by another voice not belonging to the Chinese girl.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura looked to her cousin as emerald met sapphire.

"Sakura-chan. Syao-kun" Tomoyo blinked as she focused her sights on the couple now sitting in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, you didn't even notice us. We've been talking to you for…" The auburn stopped and counted on her fingers as if it mattered. "Two minutes." She made a peace sign, Tomoyo smiled as Meiling added.

"Well we've been waiting for you for far longer!" The girl pointed out, Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I forgot my lunch." She proclaimed, as Tomoyo handed her cousin another bento.

"Wai! Arigato Tomoyo-chan!" The auburn haired girl's features lit up at receiving the lunch.

As the group now sat contently in there spot beneath the tree, they ate there lunches and conversed.

"So, Tomoyo you never answered my question." Syaoran spoke, looking to the pale teen.

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo said unsure of what he was referring to.

"I asked if you were ok." He stated the question again.

"I'm perfectly fine, Syao-kun, thank you for your concern." The raven haired girl answered with a small smile. "Just caught in thought is all."

"We were talking about Hiiragizawa-san." The Chinese girl declared.

Wai?" Sakura again sounded softly this time, her trademark noise, as she looked to Tomoyo, then Meiling. The pale teen was silent for a moment more, before deciding to speak again.

"I've convinced Eriol, to come visit during summer vacation." She answered. The other girl hadn't asked outright, however Tomoyo knew her cousin well enough to know. That she would want to be informed of when the dark haired male was returning. She hadn't seen him, since she changed the last two Clow cards into Sakura cards, although she had spoken to him, it wasn't the same.

"Eriol-kun is coming back." The auburn sounded cheerful at this revelation. Tomoyo nodded to confirm what she just said. "Tomoyo, we should go on a double date! Like we did that one time, when we were in fourth grade." The mistress of cards exclaimed, her smile widening at the thought, earning a rather interesting sound from Syaoran.

"Ka!" He nearly choked on his rice and Sakura proceeded to pat him gently on the back.

"It was the first time Syaoran called me Sakura." She smiled as memory of that time flooded back. They had gotten trapped in an elevator and were stuck there for sometime when it suddenly jolted with regain of power, this was good. Except the auburn girl had stumbled back and fell through a missing wall, plunging her into the elevator shaft. Luckily she had used the float card, saving herself from a calamity that would have cost her life.

"Then Tomoyo could confess her undying love for Eriol." Meiling chimed in again as she clapped her hands once together. This statement made Tomoyo cringe inwardly. Did she love Eriol? She knew she liked him, but could this like be more than that?

"Wai!?" Sakura's voice sounded loudly to Tomoyo's ears, she really should stop doing that. The raven haired girl looked to her cousin, who was now inches from her face with a shocked look upon her features. Tomoyo leaned back slightly for space as Sakura spoke again.

"You love Eriol?!" Tomoyo blinked, she knew Sakura had issues with her own emotions, but not being able to notice someone else's, from an outsider's point of view. That was pushing it.

"No. no Sakura-chan. I just-" The raven haired girl began, but the bell rang and it was time to pack up and go back to class. For once, she was thankful for the monotonous summoning that was the bell, sure it made life as a student like one giant rat race, or perhaps not rats-because she surely wasn't a rat, alright perhaps some other trained animal-well she wasn't an animal either. Well! Aside from the metaphor she was satisfied nevertheless.

"We should all hurry back to class or we'll be late." Tomoyo mentioned as the others stood cleaning up there messes if any where made and helping the pale teen to fold the blanket back into a small square. After this she wasted no time in bidding them farewell, rushing back to her locker to return her belongings and get the new for her next class.

"Just when it was getting good." Meiling spoke as she walked with Syaoran and Sakura to there locker, her's was close, so she would put her things away too and head to class with them.

"I really wanted to know too. Think that's why she asked for his number?" Sakura questioned.

"Could be." Syaoran simply said, with a sigh he didn't want to think what things would be like if Tomoyo actually did end up with Eriol. Not that he had anything against it, except Eriol really wasn't what he appeared to be.


End file.
